KisaItaSasu::
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This was very fun to write, and so far is the only thing I have up 8D I'm new with this and I probably failed, but I'll try my hardest to learn


Itachi sat back one evening, bored out of his mind.  
"Kisame..." he complained. "There are no missions left, everyone's gone, the tv's busted and I'm bored. Entertain me."

Sasuke was in one of the bedrooms sleeping away after going through his last mission. Lucky him. Itachi and Kisame had let him live with them since he had no where else to go. He really didn't want to go back with Orochimaru since he always tried to rape him in the middle of the night.

"Entertain yourself." Kisame said, rolling his eyes.  
"Fine, I will." Itachi snapped. "With Sasuke!"  
He wasn't sure why he said that, but it got the desired effect of jealousy from the shark as he slipped into Sasuke's room.

Hearing a creeking noise coming from his door the young Uchiha wanted to look up to see who it was. Most likely Itachi.  
"Itachi...get..out." Sasuke said, still in a sleepy haze.

Itachi chuckled. "Aww, why?" he said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Cause..I'm trying..to sleep." He said, now getting annouyed.  
Lifting his head Sasuke looked over at Itachi with his usual glare.

"So, stop trying to sleep." Itachi said, running his hand against Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looked at his older brother skeptical, at what he was doing.  
"But I want to sleep.." Sasuke said. "Why don't you go hang out with Kisame..and leave me alone."

"Because, right now I'm making him jealous." Itahci purred and sat on Sasuke's hips.

"H-How..?" Sasuke said, looking up at Itachi.

"How do you think?" Itachi smirked, pulling at the blankets.

Sasuke's face, he just sat there. That's when he tried to scoot out of the bankets to get away from Itachi, but the weight of him on his hips weighed him down.  
"No we are not doing that!" Sasuke protested.

"Aww, why not?" Itachi purred, leaning down and kissing Sasuke's neck. "You used to love it!"

Sasuke's cocked to the side unintentionally, giving Itachi more to work with. His body already caving into Itachi's touch.  
"I-Itachi..I can't..." Sasuke said.

"Mmm...call me 'aniki' like you used to." itachi purred, grinding his tongue against Sasuke's sensitive pale neck.

Sasuke choked down a small moan, feeling like putty at Itachi's touch.  
"Hn...aniki..." Sasuke said, trying to move away from him.

Itachi's hands slid under the blankets and grabbed Sasuke's hips as his warm lips attacked the younger uchiha's. "Sasuke..." he purred. Sasuke's neck now left alone he moved to get away from the older uchiha. Held down being brought into a kiss. His body betraying his emotions, blushing, and eyes closed. Sasuke was actually returning the kiss. Itachi moaned as he started to grind his his down against Sasuke's. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue swirl around his brother's in a passionate dance. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Blush reddening, his heart was pounding against his chest. Itachi chuckled and slid his hands up Sasuke's shirt, letting his fingers roam across the boy's pale, thin chest. Sasuke whimpered, feeling Itachi's trailing hand.

"Mmm, don'tdeny liking it, Sasuke..." itachi purred, lifting up his shirt and nipping at his creamy flesh. A moan released from the younger Uchiha's throat. Sasuke want deny it but this touch was to over powering. Itachi's lips gently nibbled at the tender pink buds on Sasuke's chest, his fingers trailing down into the hem of his pants.

"Mmm,...aniki..quit..teasing." Sasuke muttered through another stiffled moan. His hands grasping the bed sheets.

Itachi chuckled. "Oh no, I can't do that." he said. "Youre voice is way too sweet when you moan."

He trailed hot kisses down the boy's chest, nipping here and there, moanin against the sweet taste of his alabaster skin.

Sasuke held in a moan. 'Why couldn't he just of done this with Kisame?' The younger boy thought, but was interupted from his own moan.

Itachi smirked as he pulled the hem of Sasuke's pants down. "It's been years, ototou." he purred. "Let's see how big you've gotten." Sasuke bit his lower lip, feeling his heart pounding at his chest. His head turned, clenching alittle at the sheets.

Itachi pulled the hem down under Sasuke's erection. His mouth dropped open as the decent-sized organ sprung out of the teen's pants.

"Goodness." he said, "You grew a lot! I wonder if it still tastes as good..."

He pulled his hair over one shoulder and sucked the head into his mouth.

Sasuke blushed red. His eyes soon widened, clenching the sheets.  
"hnnn...aniki...mmm.." Sasuke moaned. He bucked his hips, desiring more contact from the older Uchiha.

Itachi ran his tongue over the heated flesh again and again. He loved giving head, more than any other part of sex.

"Go ahead, ototou..." he whispered, pulling back for a second. "Fuck your aniki's throat."

He sucked a good portion of Sasuke's length back into his mouth, longing for the teen's strong hips to start bucking. Sasuke moaned tilting his head back. Soon the younger boy bucked at his hips again and again, desiring that wet heat. Itachi groaned as he felt his brother's cock drive deeper into his throat with every forceful buck of his hips. "Mmm! Ngh!" he moaned, bobbing his head down in time.

Sasuke moaned, bucking his hips more. His hands moving up towards itachi's hair, forcing him down more. "Ngh! Hnn!" The younger boy moaned. Itachi reached down into his own pants as he felt his brother's fingers tangle into his hair and began to jerk himself rapidly. It was way too good! Sasuke letting out another moan. He felt like he was close and wasn't about to hold back any longer. Clenching at Itachi's hair, eye closed tight, another moan escaped the younger boy. Itachi ground the head of his brother's cock against the roof of his mouth, his lips sucking heavily on the entire length. His taste was incredible, it made his head spin!

"Ahhnn." Sasuke moaned. The heat that was filling his stomach was almost unberable as he released into Itachi's mouth with a cry, ending with another stiffled moan.

Itachi groaned as his brother's seed poured into his mouth, washed against his tongue and throat. He swallowed it down, licking his lips for more of that taste, that wonderful taste. He continued to suck on Sasuke's erection for a few more moments, trying to get the last little tastes before moaning again, loudly, still stroking his own cock.

Sasuke moaned again, his eyes opening up, but only slightly. Looking down at Itachi, pulling against his hair to make him draw back, forcing him upwards, crashing against the older Uchiha's lips.

Itachi sat back on the bed, showing his now fully engorged cock. It was also much larger than it had been the last time the two of them were intimate.

"Now me." he hissed. "Use your mouth."

Sasuke taking in a few breaths sat up and was shocked at the size of Itachi's fully engorged member. Licking his lips he took the full length into his mouth, his tongue dancing across the top of the shaft.

Itachi's head fell back and he tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair. "Mmm, yeah...show me what you can do." he purred, the feeling of Sasuke's hot tongue on his erection was just too much! Sasuke's tongue swirled around the older Uchiha's fully engorged member then soon began to suck the length, slightly pulling, and nipping. He moaned around the cock and soon went alittle bit faster. Itahi smirked and sat up, reached behind Sasuke and rubbing two of his fingers hard against his brother's twitching hole, grinding against it through the cloth. Licking and nipping as Sasuke sucked on the length he moaned at his brother's touch. He pulled away for a breaf moment and let out another moan.

"Don't stop." Itachi scolded. "Keep going with your mouth, or you won't get anything else!"

He rubbed his fingers harder against that spasming entrance, loving the way it twitched against his fingertips. Sasuke sucked the cock back into his mouth, playing, swirling his tongue around the shaft as he bobbed his head. He moaned again around the length. Wanting his aniki's touch even more the younger uchiha deep throated Itachi's cock as he nipped and swirled his tongue aroundd it. Itachi pulled Sasuke's pants down a bit, and sucked on his own fingers for a few moments before pushing one of the long, wet digits inside his brother, moaning at the tightness.

The younger uchiha moaned and took in more of Itachi's length into his mouth, sucking harder and nipping a bit more. Itachi moaned wildly as he abruptly met his release, yanking back on Sasuke's hair so his cum splattered across his pale face. He licked his lips at the sight, thrusting his fingers into the tight heat that surrounded them. Sasuke licked his brother seed from his face and licked the rest off Itachi's cock. Eye shutting tight, he moaned.

"You're not satisfied, are you?" Itachi purred, thrusting a third finger inside his brother's tight, hot hole. "What do you want, ototou?"

Sasuke moaned dipping his head down, at the pleasure. Tighting his eyes, "More." was all that the younger Uchiha could choke out as it was consumed by another moan.

"More of what? Be specific, ototou...i need to know exactly what you want!" itahci purred.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes still closed. "You touching my ass, dick, and my nipples." The boy stated letting a blush consume his face.

Itachi laughed. "How cute..." he purred.

He pushed Sasuke overon his back, slipping his fingers out of him and pushing his knees to his chest.

he dove in between his legs and began to lick his tender pink hole. Sasuke blushed a bit more and groaned in disapproval as his aniki removed his finger from him. His eyes shutting, heart pounding, he moaned tilting his head back. Itachi slipped his tongue inside his brother, taking in all his savory flavors, moaning against his pale flesh. He needed to feel inside of him! He needed it now! The boy moaned feeling the wettness of his tongue penetrate him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as pleasure swept up his spine. Itachi trailed his tongue to the boy's sack and started to suck on it, pumping his hand on his cock, trying to coax another orgasm out of him.

"Hn..aniki...ahhnn.." Sasuke moaned his breathing turning into short pants. His heart pounding, trying to supress another moan. His body heating up as the pleasure intensified. The younger uchiha bit his lower lips but soon let out a soft cry as he came into his older brother's hand.

Itachi took the cum, resisting licking it up, and smeared it all over his aching erection.

"What position do you want?" he purred.

Sasuke let out a small stiffled moan. "It don't..matter. Just FUCK ME!" The younger uchiha choked out, throughing his head back against the sheets.

Hearing his brother beg for such a lewd thing sent shivers up his spine.

"As you wish, ototou..." he moaned, grabbing sasuke's hips and pulling him close, leaning in for a bruising kiss as he slammed his entire length inside his brother. Sasuke being brought into the forced kiss, he broke away letting out a cry of pleasure escape him. His head tilting back his lips meeting his brothers once again.

Itachi smirked. "Fuck, you're tight..." he whispered. "I bet you want me to move, huh?"

"Yes...move.." Sasuke chocked, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Itachi started to rock his hips gently, grabbing Sasuke's waist.

He knelt up and licked his lips slowly, then abruptly picking up his speed and ramming deep within him with every thrust. Sasuke jolted his head back at the sudden pleasure and moaned. "Hn..ahhhnnn..hnn." He moaned, clenching the bed sheets more.

Hearing all the moans and crys bouncing off the walls, the shark felt left out. Deciding that he wants in this he walked down the hallway towards Sasuke's room.

"Ahh...Sasuke...Sasuke!" Itahci moaned , thrusting his hips faster, pumping deeper inside him, thrustin past all his barriers. It was so tight and wet inside, he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure!

Sasuke moaned and clenched the sheets tighter. "Ahh...aniki!" He moaned and tightened up at his eyes.

Kisame stumbled into the room looking down at the uchiha's. "I guess you really did find the entertainment, Itachi." The shark said with a wicked grin.

Itachi laughed and suddenly spanked Sasuke. "You better believe I did!" he hissed in pleasure, still thrusting his hips.

The younger uchiha didn't pay no mind to the shark as he entered the room. A blush filled his cheeks again and moaned a bit louder.

Kisame watching this laughed, having his grin plastered on his face. "Can I join in onn you little fun?" He asked as he brushed one of his fingers across the older uchiha's spine.

A shiver ran up Itachi spine. To be penetrated, and fucking his sweet little brother at the same time...

The thought made his cock grow and swell inside the younger male.

Kisame was behind itachi already stripped to nothing. He penetrated the older Uchiha. Kisame let off a soft laugh seeing the expression on itachi's face.

Sasuske moaned and opened up his eyes, half-lidded he saw the shark behind Itachi. He smirked and let his head fall back again, closing his eyes tight.

Itachi nearly screamed with pleasure at the feeling! Kisame seemed even bigger than usual, perhaps he was more aroused than usual.

He let his head fall back against Kisame's shoulder and groaned deeply. If he pulled away, he sunk inside his brother, and if he pulled away from that, he impaled hismefl farther on Kisame's cock.

It was incredible!

Kisame watched the aroused uchiha. Leaning down, kissing and sucking on the older uchiha's neck as he started to thrust into Itachi. Glancing down over at the younger uchiha seeing his smirk he grinned wickedly.

Itachi did scream. He threw his head back and screamed erotically. "Kisame! Oh gods...Sasuke! FUCK!" he could hardly stay conscious the pleasure was so great.

Kisame smirked pounding into the aroused uchiha. Glancing down at Sasuke he cocked up an eyebrow.

Sensing Kisame's plan he smirked as they both started to move, Sasuke bucking his hips, trying to stiffle down a moan.

Itachi was swept away now by the pleasure, it coursed through his body, filled him head to toe.

He couldn't get away from the mind-shocking pleasure on either end, he was trapped! He was going to go mad if it continued for very much longer, it was too much, just too much!

Kisame watched the raven as he pounded into him. He grunted a bit and soon poured his seed into the uchiha.

Sasuke clenching at the sheets, bucking his hips more till another sweep of pleasure coursed through him. He moaned and felt the pressure building up inside him. Letting out a soft cry he came. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as he panted.

Itachi screamed again as his releas hit him like a tidal wave, pouring into his little brother as he ground his ass back on the thick cock he loved so much, reaching back with both ahnds and tangling them into Kisame's hair, twisting his back so he could kiss him deeply.

Sasuke moaned letting his back arch a bit. Panting he lifted up. He sucked at Itachi's nipples, arousing the older uchiha more.

Kisame kissed the uchiha deeply as can be. Letting his tongue brush his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Itahci shivered in pleasure and tried to force down another erection, but felt himself quizkly losing that battle. This was just....gods it was incredible!

Kisame forced his tongue into the uchiha's mouth letting it run over his gum lining. Soon swirling over his tongue.

Sasuke soon moved his mouth over to the left out nipple and let his tongue glide over it and let his hand mess with the other, sending the older uchiha into a pleasure filled haze.

"T-Too much...gonna...lose my mind!" Itachi moaned wildly. "Sasuke...Kisame! MMMN!" he was ut off by another powerful kiss from the shark and melted into it, arching his back against Sasuke's hot, soft touch. Kisame grinned wickedly at the uchiha's reaction. Kissing the boy with dominant force he let his tongue pump the younger mans.

Sasuke moved away, leaving the nipples alone for now. Making Itachi pull out of him he took his length into his mouth again jus tlike earlier.

Itachi screamed into the kiss as he bucked his hips forward wildly. iFUCK!/i he thought. iI really AM going to lose my mind!/i

Sasuke gagged alittle as the older uchiha bucked his hips but he took him all in, sucking and nipping.

Kisame's tongue brushing along the ravens tongue, letting his hand move towards Itachi's sides stroking them ever so lightly. Sending chills through Itachi's spine.

Itachi's heart was pounding in his chest as he thrust his hips more violently into his brother's mouth. He was cumming, cumming so soon~!

It was so shameful, but hell he was so aroused he could hardly think straight.

The young uchiha swallowed his aniki's delicous seed, licking the rest up that was still on his brothers shaft. His tongue traveling down the bottom of the length then nipping the tip.

Kisame soon started to thrust into Itachi again with even more force then last time. His mind started to haze slightly from the pleasure but not as much as Itachi.

Itachi fell over onto hsi hands and knees, thrusting his hips back against Kisame. "Sasuke..." he moaned. "On your knees! In front of me! L-Let me taste you!"

Kisame smirked at the older uchiha. He was losing it. He pounded into the younger man harder and harder each time, hitting his prostate.

Sasuke heard his brothers commands and he listened and did what his aniki said.

Itachi instantly attacke his brother's cock, pulling at his sack with his hands, sucking the whole length of the organ down his throat, all the while slamming his ass back on Kisame's thick cock. His head was swimming with pleasure, and he came again, covering the sheets, his ass and throat spasming and tightening.

Sasuke moaned, wrapping his fingers in his brothers hair he let his brother suck oh his length. Overidden with pleasure Sasuke began to buck at his hips.

Kisame was pounding inside the uchiha feeling his entrance spasm. The shark came with a moan, filling his seed into Itachi's ass.

Itachi shrieked around Sasuke's cock, the vibrations shooting up the younger uchiha's body, through his belly, down his hips. Itachi's fingers abruptly flew up to bury themselves in his brother's tight ass, thrusting them in time to his own hips as he rode over kisame's orgasm.

Sasuke moaned and bucked at his hips more. His fingers tangling into Itachi's hair. Eyes shutting, letting himself breath in his aniki's scent as he let out another long moan.

Kisame looked at the two uchiha, amoused. Still inside the oldest chiha he grabbed at Sasuke's hair, forcing him into a kiss.

The younger uchiha blushed at the forced kiss but willingly gave into it.

Itachi could hardly stand the pleasure any more, tears pouring from his eyes, nothing but that white hot lightning shooting through his veins.

His throat was on fire, his ass was stretched so, so nicely, his own cock was swollen beyond comprehension, the lightest touch woul dmake him explode!

He moaned again around his brother's cock, trembling at the incredible taste.

Kisame then looked down at itachi's neglected cock and he grinned. Moving his hand over the shaft he began to pump the length.

Sasuke being drawn away from Kisame he looked at his brothers face and a smirk swept across his face. His hands tangled in his hair tightly, while he leaned down sucking on his aniki's neck. Itahci shrieked again, his ass scking over Kisame's length again as he trembled. He immediately came into Kisame's hot touch, covering the sheets and his cool skin. The shark drew a smile onto his face, still pumping the uchiha, taking his hand over the younger mans cum and licked it off his fingers, liking the taste.

The Younger uchiha does the same and licks the cum off his fingers. Stroking his brothers sides, still bucking his hips he nipped at his brothers neck.

Itachi sucked on his brother's cock harder than ever, his tongue flicking out to lick at his heavy sack, his fingers poking and prodding at Sasuke's entrance.

But then he suddenly got up. He pulled Sasuke's cock out of his mouth, Kisame's out of his ass. He pushed Sasuke over onto his back and with a smirk swung his leg over the boy's shoulders, wiggling his ass in the younger male's face. He then sat up, grabbing his younger brother's impressively thick shaft, and lowered his ass dwn over it, sucking in every inch with a loud moan.

"Ahhhn...Sasuke!" he cried, lying backwards on Sasuke's chest and spreading his legs so Kisame could see everything. "Mmm...now you, Kisame...fuck me too!" he prodded at Sasuke's cock within his ass, stroking the base wit his fingertips. "Get inside me too...I wanna feel both of you!"

Sasuke shocked at his brothers movement he moaned, feeling the warmth of his brothers ass surrounding his cock. That's when glanced up at Kisame.

Kisame looked down at the older uchiha. "What a roit." The shark thought aloud as he pushed his lnegth fully into Itachi's entrance. Both Sasuke and Kisame, started to pound into Itachi with intense force. Kisame leaning in kissing Itachi's lips deeply while the younger uchiha worked at his neck, nipping and sucking.

That's when Itachi lost it. He completely lost it.

It was too much, his mind went totally blank. Screaming in pleasure, but also pain as it ripped up his spine, he started to thrust his hips down over both of the impressively thick cocks buried inside him.

"FUCK!" he screamed, then kissing Kisame more deeply, sucking and nibbling his tongue. It felt so good...so fucking good!

Kisame slipped his tongue into the screaming uchiha's mouth, sucking and nibbling on his just as itachi did the same. Pounding into the raven, hearing his screams made him almost go over the egde.

Sasuke nibbling and sucking on his aniki's neck as he pounded into him just as Kisame did. His brothers scream were almost over barring as he thrusted deeper into him. Supressing a moan he let his hands travel down the older uchiha's sides lightly then held them firmly as he thrusted even deeper.

Itachi continued to scream and shriek into the powerful kiss Kisame was forcing on him. With Sasuke holdinghis hips so firmly, he could no longer thrust them and could only feel the shattering strength of both of them at once. Fuck it was too good! He really was going to lose his mind!

Kisame and Sasuke both started a heavy rythum. Pounding into the older uchiha at the same time. Sasuke panting heavly he took in a few breaths before he dived rip back to his aniki's neck, nibbling at the skin.

Itachi screamed louder than ever, the feeling of two thick cocks pounding into him really was like no other! His sanity was surely slipping away as he bit his lip bloody. He suddenly lurched his neck up and latched his teeth into Kisame's shoulder, breaking the skin instantly as he thrust his hips too hard for Sasuke to hold them down, sucking both seme's cocks deeper inside him.

Kisame grinned tasting his uke's blood that was seeping from his lips. He cringed only slighty then a moan spurred out of him, thrusting deeper into the uchiha as blood from his shoulder slipped into itachi's mouth. Kisame couldn't take it any longer and bit into the shoulder of the uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't hold down his brother anymore so he thrusted in deeper and harder, biting the older uchiha shoulder, breaking the skin. Some blood trinkled down the uke's chest while sasuke licked the rest.

Itachi released Kisame's shoulder as his head flew back in pleasure, and he screamed. His release hit him like a hamer as it slammed out of his cock with immense force, coating his chest, his stomach, Kisame's body, some even managed to get on Sasuke!

Kisame soon released inside the uchiha just before did. His seed filled his sweet uke.

Sasuke also came hard into the older uchiha with a soft cry. Some of his body was even coated with Itachi's release and he smirked.

Itachi collapsed into a shivering, shuddering, pile of orgasmic goo. He couldn't even see straight!

"Oh...oh gods..." he moaned softly.

Kisame and Sasuke looked down at the shivering uchiha. Sasuke took him back towards his chest, letting him lay there. Kisame kissed Iachi's lips ever so lightly and grinned.

Itachi looked up into Kisame's eyes, his hand tracing down Sasuke's face.

This moment was perfect.

He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

Both Sasuke and Kisame placed down the unconscious uchiha and laid right next to him, on both sides. Kisame pulled the covers over them and soon the two drifted to sleep.


End file.
